


Fragile Minds

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where omegas rule the world, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eren Is a Little Shit, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Internal Conflict, Knotting, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suspense, The oppressed become the oppressors, Violence, mentions of mpreg, some spooks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: Levi stared at the slender finger resting on his chest, sweat starting to accumulate on his skin from a bizarre combination of horror and exhilaration. He could feel eyes on him, the envious stares doing nothing to alleviate the hell-storm of emotions clawing at his insides. Beneath his alpha’s howls of elation, dread begun to creep through his veins.“Yes…” Teal eyes flittered over him critically, a devious smirk pinching at his cheeks. “I’d like to keep him.”





	1. Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! Please make sure to read the tags, although they're probably a bit excessive.
> 
> Enormous thank you to Chou_Cosplay for all the help you've given and being my _unofficial_ beta, I appreciate it so so much! You deserve all the fondue in the world! ♥

Weary silver eyes stared into a mug of black tea, the tepid liquid wrinkling as plates clattered against the table. This morning’s breakfast was more appealing than usual, toasted bread topped with scrambled eggs and a slice of smoked ham. It was still quite dull for what could potentially be someone’s last meal. 

  
Levi didn’t feel like eating. He never did, not on days like this, the uneasiness in his gut made sure of it. He sipped on unsweetened tea instead, frowning behind his mug as a whispered conversation reached his ears.

   
“Have you ever seen one before?” It was one of new recruits, his eyes gleaming as he leaned towards the other.

   
“No, but I know someone who has,” A female alpha replied, her voice thick with desire. “They said it smelt good enough to eat...”

   
“I can’t wait... This is why I joined the military, to finally see one in person.”

   
Levi let out a heavy sigh. They were young and naïve, prone to thinking with the lower half of their bodies and too eager to consider what terrible fate may befall them. It was sickening, watching his comrades jump through hoops like a pack of trained dogs, desperate and begging for the attention they’d been denied for so long.

   
Ignorance aside, the young alphas had shown potential in boot camp. It would be a shame to lose them.

 

Chair legs scrapped against the deteriorating floorboards, followed by the familiar groan of compressing wood. “Good morning.”

   
“Far from it.” He glanced up from his mug, watching with a bleak expression as an older man filled the seat across from him. Dot Pixis; resident drunk. Levi wouldn’t go so far as to say he enjoyed the man’s company… but he possessed a functional brain and some level of awareness, two attributes that were becoming increasingly rare as time went on.   

   
“Hoh?” Pixis clasped his hands over the table, a sardonic grin smearing across his face. “It’s a special day. Do try to cheer up.”

   
Levi’s lips pulled into a thin line. As much as Pixis tried to hide his fear behind humour and wit, there was no concealing the darkness that haunted his sunken face. “They’re killing us off.”

   
Beady eyes shifted to the recruits sitting near them, slow and subtle, a dry chuckle echoing in his throat. “That’s nothing but a rumour...”

   
“It doesn’t matter whether it’s true or not,” Levi said sternly. “There must be something going on. Why else would they need to take more of us each year?”

   
“They’re just omegas, Levi. They may be sitting pretty in the palace, but I doubt they’re capable of mass murder.” Pixis snorted, his voice taking on a mocking lilt. “Old men like us might’ve lost our chance, but we can still take amusement in the ridiculousness of it all.”

   
“Piss off.” Levi frowned. “You’re at least two generations ahead of me, you ancient fart.”

   
“With age comes wisdom and a refined taste. It would do you good to listen when I say…” Pixis leaned over the table, close enough that Levi could smell the stale alcohol on his breath. “You’re being paranoid…”

   
“Refined?” Levi gagged, turning his head to escape the putrid stench. “You smell like a barrel of shit.”

   
“I refuse to drink anything younger than myself.”

   
Levi hummed dismissively, narrow eyes falling back to his tea. It was cold and over-steeped, almost too bitter for even him, a true disgrace to his brewing capabilities. Maybe he _was_ being paranoid. It was hard not to be after he’d spent countless nights contemplating the fate of his abducted comrades. Had they been killed? Slaughtered? Or, even worse… were they still alive, enslaved and tortured?

   
“For god’s sake, stop brooding,” Pixis hissed, his urgency undiminished by the lack of volume. “You think you’re the only one with concerns? We’re all scared shitless, but until the situation changes our best option is to suck it up and play along. I suggest you do the same, or you’ll be ten inches shorter when those cute little bastards chop off your head.”

   
Levi met his gaze head on. It was stone cold, seething with hatred as Pixis momentarily dropped his act of the drunk and oblivious fool.

   
“You don’t realise how lucky you are,” Pixis continued through clenched teeth. “Oppression is easier to swallow when you’ve never known the taste of freedom.”

   
“I’ll be sure to give thanks for my good fortune,” he replied bitterly. Unlike himself, Pixis was old enough to remember a time when alphas held all the power. It was only thirty years ago, when Levi had been a child still learning to crawl, soon to be torn from his mother’s dying arms. Dull silver eyes watched Pixis settle down in his chair. “How many?”

   
“Only one.”

   
_Only one_. Levi knew it was wrong to feel relieved, but it still washed over him like fresh spring water. Only a single soldier would be lost today. It was usually the new recruits that were selected, the youngest and fittest of their regiment, and he doubted this time around would be any different.

   
“Well, then… I’d say it’s about time.” Pixis pushed his chair out and got to his feet, tugging on the lapels of his jacket as he turned towards a window, mumbling under his breath. “Stunning weather for it…”  

   
Levi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, not so gently pulling on the inky black strands between his fingers. He was already dreading what was waiting for them outside. Mandatory inspections, as they were so eloquently called, and the mere thought of it was enough to make his skin crawl. Even more revolting was the way his body reacted to an omega’s presence. He hated it, the small and traitorous flicker of excitement in his chest, his alpha leaping at the chance to get so much as a whiff of that sweet, sweet scent. _The last omega smelt of raspberries and mint… mouth-watering and delicious, calling out for a mate… for him, if only he could’ve tasted-_ “Fuck!” Levi forcefully pushed away from the table, the chair falling on its side in his haste to stand. 

   
“Creepy, isn’t it?” Pixis chimed, lips pulling into an acrid smile. “How they burrow into your brain like maggots.”

   
Levi breathed heavily, his skin still simmering from the emergence of his dynamic. He usually excelled at keeping himself under control, it was something he prided himself on, but sometimes… _sometimes_ , one thought just led to another. Gritting his teeth, Levi spun on his heel and stormed towards the door. “Let’s get this shit-show over with.”

   
Exiting into the bleak corridor, Levi headed towards the double doors at the end of the narrow hallway. There was something sinister about the way they were propped open, wide and inviting and ready to snap shut like the jaws of a ravenous animal. He barely reacted when the two cadets from the mess-hall smacked into his shoulder as they rushed past. The clack of boots against wooden floors was strangely disturbing, like a pair of naïve little lambs. 

   
“So,” Pixis begun, legs moving quickly to keep up with his urgent pace. “Care to wager on which recruit will be chosen?”

   
Gunmetal eyes flicked over to level him with a piercing glare. “No. And I hope you realise how fucked up that is.”

 

 

 

A crisp breeze carded through Levi’s hair as he stepped outside, his eyes narrowing with disdain as he took in the truly pathetic sight. Dozens of alphas from their regiment were standing expectantly in the courtyard, heads turning in all directions as they tried to catch a glimpse of their _oh so_ benevolent masters. The combined stench of them was enough to make him gag.

   
“Get those asses in order!” Pixis barked as he strode across cracked brick. An engraved steel flask glinted in the sun as he raised it to his lips, eyes glazing over as he watched them line up shoulder-to-shoulder.

   
Levi’s expression hardened as he joined Pixis and the other senior officers at the end of the line-up. Quiet chatter surrounded him, impatient shuffles of feet, the stale smell of apprehension standing in stark contrast with the exhilaration of the young soldiers. He’d already taken an educated guess at which one would be chosen. It wasn’t difficult to notice a trend in the selections, always the best and brightest… almost as if they were intentionally disposing of the most capable alphas.   

   
Backs straightened as a group of six or seven betas filed out of a nearby building, one traitorous shithead after the other. It was due to their support and sheer numbers that omegas had been able to seize control. They’d believed it would be better for everyone, or at least for themselves, to have a more compassionate dynamic calling the shots.

   
Three of them were carrying rifles. A bit excessive, but it was somewhat justified. Omegas rarely stepped foot outside the safety of the palace, and only on these rare occasions were alphas allowed to interact with them. For most of the new recruits, this would be the first time they’ve been anywhere near one, their first hit of those thought-altering and insanity-inducing pheromones. It wasn’t entirely farfetched to imagine one of them getting overexcited and lashing out.

   
He was shaken out of his thoughts when he accidentally locked eyes with one of the betas. They stared back at him, gaze void of empathy, the rifle rattling as they made a show of adjusting their grip on the trigger.

   
Levi scowled as he forced himself to look down at his meticulously polished boots. This is what they’d been reduced to; submit to betas, bow to omegas, or face the gruesome consequences. Did they deserve it? The cruelty of past alphas almost drove their counterparts into extinction. Even his own mother had died due to their neglect and mistreatment. But was it right to punish the innocent, simply because they shared a dynamic with the guilty? Perhaps it wouldn’t bother him so much if they dropped the façade of justice and named it for what it was.

_  
Revenge._

   
The courtyard fell into harrowing silence, a gust of wind the only sound as the atmosphere spiked with anticipation. It was only a matter of seconds before Levi smelt it. The enticing sweetness of an omega, a scent that still made his throat tight and his blood hot. These were the only times he ever encountered it, a rare enough occasion that he never developed any sort of tolerance, and the effects on his body were instantaneous. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach, the dark and poisonous kind, almost making him sick as they twisted and turned with nauseating excitement.

   
Silver eyes remained glued to his feet, whispers reaching his ears as the delicious scent got stronger, the sound of soft footsteps growing louder, closer. Levi tried to distract himself by reciting literature in his head. So far, he found it one of the most effective methods of suppressing his instincts, second only to keeping the omega out of his sight. Judging by the alpha scents that were quickly polluting the air, the others hadn’t been so wise. It was a thick and suffocating smog, each one equally repugnant as they fought for the omega’s attention. He was sure it would’ve drowned out the sweet fragrance if his nose wasn’t actively searching for it.

   
Even with all his precautions, Levi’s jaw soon began to ache from how tightly he was clenching his teeth. This omega’s scent was particularly attractive to him, far more desirable than any he’d encountered in the past. It felt like pure bliss in his lungs, mind-numbing and electric, the delectable scent so close he could almost _taste it._

   
Levi swallowed as he tried to rid his mouth of excess saliva. He could feel his logic dissipating with every breath of pheromone-laced air, left completely helpless as it invaded the darkest corners of his mind without his consent. _Good enough to eat… to lick, bite and bre-_ Levi flinched as something poked him in the chest. 

   
“This one is my favourite.”

   
It was shameful how his heart leapt at the softly spoken words, how the praise lit a fire of pride in his gut. An omega liked him… an omega was _touching_ him. Levi stared at the slender finger resting on his chest, sweat starting to accumulate on his skin from a bizarre combination of horror and exhilaration. He could feel eyes on him, the envious stares doing nothing to alleviate the hell-storm of emotions clawing at his insides. Beneath his alpha’s howls of elation, dread begun to creep through his veins.  

   
The finger moved. Slow and hypnotic as it trailed up his chest, coming to a stop beneath his chin and gently lifting his head.   

   
Levi’s eyes widened, the instinctual thoughts flooding his mind a stern reminder of why he never looked at omegas when they came here. In front of him stood flawless golden skin, vibrant turquoise eyes that reminded him of shattered gemstones, aquamarine and emerald. A face that was both soft and refined, long eyelashes with a subtle dip beneath high cheek bones, waves of rich chocolate hair feathering down on either side. Levi could tell this one was a male, both by voice and physique, but his liquified brain wasn’t capable of processing anything more than that.

   
The finger remained beneath his chin as his face was given a lengthy inspection. Frozen in place, Levi watched the omega’s mouth move as he spoke, the words barely audible behind the thunderous pulse in his ears.    

   
“Yes…” Teal eyes flittered over him critically, a devious smirk pinching at his cheeks. “I’d like to keep him.”


	2. Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone that's shown interest in this story! I'm super excited to continue both this and my other multi-chapter fic, and the support goes a long way in keeping me motivated. Hope you enjoy!

What did he just say?

  
Levi prayed his ears had deceived him, that those words had been meant for someone else and were given to him by mistake, but that hope was crushed when two unarmed betas started approaching him. It was like watching an axe fall towards his throat in slow motion, paralysed and unable to anything but lay still and await its lethal cut.

  
The omega’s hand dropped as he took a step back, his smirk crumbling as he stared at Levi with an unreadable expression. _Those eyes_ … the saturated colour was lurid and ethereal, crystalline hues of blue and green giving the appearance of stained glass. Tinted enough to make you question whether there was anything on the other side at all.  

  
“Are… you sure?” Pixis choked out. “Have you looked at the younger soldiers? They’re much livelier. A far better choice.”

  
Levi’s hands clenched into fists at his sides, blunt nails biting into the skin of his palms. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to thank the man or punch his hairless skull in. His dynamic festering just beneath the surface, desperate and hungry and willing to risk it all for the chance to _mate_.  

  
Teal eyes snapped over to Pixis. “Do you think I’m incapable of making a decision on my own?”

  
“Of course not,” Pixis replied with an anxious chuckle, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. “I was only-”

  
“Then shut your mouth. I don’t need an alpha to tell me what I want.” The omega’s gaze flicked back to Levi. “I already know.”

  
Levi was able to suck in a lung-full of air when the omega turned and walked away from him, his body finally freed from that predatory and debilitating stare.

  
This… can’t be real. His head was spinning, the world continuing to turn while he was trapped in a timeless bubble. But the fog was clearing. His instinct to survive won out over his alpha’s carnal desires and infused his blood with adrenaline.

  
The betas closed in, their treacherous hands reaching out to grasp his upper arms, tight and forceful as they tried to pull him out of the line-up. Levi’s muscles tensed with resistance and his lips curled in disgust. He didn’t want this… their filthy hands on him, stripping him of what little freedom he had left, serving him up sliced and slaughtered on an omega’s silver platter. “Fuck off,” Levi spat as he jerked his arms from their grip.

  
“You’ve been selected. Do not resist, it’ll only make your situation worse.”

  
Levi growled through clenched teeth, prepared to fight tooth and nail until a reality check came in the sound of a cocking rifle. The faint noise was deafening as it echoed through his head, chilling as the realisation flooded his veins with ice.

  
There was nothing he could do _._

  
Fingers dug into his arm once more, clawing at flesh and fabric as they yanked him forward, and never in his life had Levi felt so weak. Nothing but a toy being snatched off the shelf. He stumbled as they tried to pull him faster than his reluctant feet would allow, trying to delay the inevitable and clinging to the futile hope that this was all a mistake. A misunderstanding, a sick joke, _anything but this_.

  
“Dismissed...”

  
Pixis’ grim command creeped down his spine like a ghostly chill, the fleeting footsteps of his comrades nothing but a bleak rumble in the back of his mind. They abandoned him.

 

 

 

Levi had no choice but to walk along with the betas gripping his arms, legs moving automatically to prevent himself from being dragged. His brain was formulating and dismissing ideas faster than he could process, all the grisly theories he’d discussed with Pixis wrestling for a place in his head.   

  
He could hear another two following him across the courtyard; the repetitive tap of their boots against brick, breathing and whispering, weapons rattling. Four in total… where did the others go? Levi turned to look over his shoulder but a sharp tug on his arm pulled him front and centre again. Gunmetal eyes shot daggers at the beta responsible, tormented by the fact that he could tear them all to bloody shreds under different circumstances.   

  
His pulse ramped up again when they reached a flight of cobblestone stairs. The cement was old and weathered, a web of cracks splayed over the surface, and Levi’s legs became rigid as he was escorted down. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him not to go with them, his gut being torn apart by the instinct to fight or flee when neither were possible.

  
The road. Levi faltered when he saw it. A thin layer of dust hovered above the compacted gravel, trees swaying ominously in the wind as they waved him farewell. There was a carriage waiting, a wooden box that sought to trap him, plain and pale brown with a rusted silver trim.

_  
His casket_.

  
“Get in.”

  
Levi’s boots scuffed in the dirt and gravel as he was shoved towards the carriage, his palm smacking against the wood as he caught himself. It was coarse, cold and splintered, better than what he was used to but still the last thing he’d ever wish to enter. “Fucking cowards.” Levi’s hand slid off the carriage as glared back at his captors. “Look at you, hiding behind your guns and sniffing an omega’s ass. How are you any better?”

  
A beta lunged forward to grab the collar of his jacket, his other hand balling up as it drew back for a punch. It happened fast, and Levi reflexively turned his head to avoid a broken nose, but the beta lurched to a stop as another called out.

  
“Don’t mess up his face.”

  
“Oh yeah.” The grip on his collar tightened. “That’s right.”

  
A fist flew into Levi’s stomach, just below the ribs, making him hunch over as the air was forced from his body. His lungs seared as they struggled to refill, the cheap blow to his diaphragm incapacitating him for only a moment; breathless but unbruised. Levi straightened up, eyes piercing through dishevelled hair as a snicker caught in his throat. “Pathetic… No wonder you rely on weapons. You can’t punch for shit.” 

  
The beta sneered hideously, teeth grinding as he released Levi’s jacket and pushed him away. “Quit stalling.”

  
Levi continued to glare at his breaths levelled out. Stalling? Perhaps not consciously… but now that he thought about it, he would much rather be beaten to the brink of death than board Hell’s chariot. At least then he would know what to expect. The temperature dropped as clouds cloaked the sun, and Levi felt as though he’d been struck once more when the beta flung the wooden door open.  

  
“Don’t make me tell you again.”

  
“Cockroach,” Levi hissed before turning to the carriage, forcing himself to climb the single metal step and enter the cabin.

  
The interior was equally bleak; old wood, a deteriorating navy-blue cushion sprawled across the seat, all surfaces marbled by dust and dander. The air tasted stale. Levi cringed as he sat down on the lumpy cushion, unsure of whether he hated the vessel itself or what it represented. Isolation, helplessness… _captivity_.

  
Levi was startled by the door banging shut. It was followed by a heavy and metallic cluck, the sound jarring enough induce a fresh wave of panic. Locked? No, bolted… he hadn’t noticed that feature on the outside. His attention shifted to the door, the window in the middle of it too small to climb through even if he managed to break the grime-streaked glass.

  
What a cesspool. He’d expected better much better, especially if this was to transport a member of the most divine dynamic. Surely an omega would refuse to… wait, where was that little shit stain?

  
Against his own volition, memories of tanned skin and gemstone eyes consumed his thoughts. The recollection of that deliciously sweet and suggestive scent was enough have him salivating all over again. _Find_ _omega, claim him… he’s ours._ Levi’s gaze snapped to the small opening at the front of the carriage, a glassless window through which he could see two betas getting comfortable and readying a pair of horses. He leapt forward and slammed his fist against the wood. “Oi!” Gunmetal eyes seethed at the beta that glanced back at him. “Where’s my omega?”

  
They raised an eyebrow, smirking as they turned away to grab the reins.

  
Levi fell back into seat when the carriage jerked into motion. The uneven road would ensure a rocky start to his journey. The military base was sub-rural; close enough to be available if necessary, far enough that their training wouldn’t disturb any civilians. He only had a vague idea of where the palace was – assuming that was where he was being taken – but he was sure it would take at least a few hours. It was probably for the best he didn’t have to share such a small space with an omega. He had confidence in his self-restraint, but _fuck_ , that would be too much for even him.

  
The creak and clatter of straining wheels filled the silence, the carriage releasing a dreadful groan as it picked up speed. Levi’s eyes darted around the cabin, desperately searching for anything he could use to break free of his rickety prison. In a last-ditch effort, he reached out to assault the door, shaking it and growling in frustration at its reluctance to budge. _More force._ He leaned back and to raise his leg and kick out, the wood splintering beneath his heel with a sharp crack.

  
Fragments chipped from the door as he dislodged his boot, his lips curling into an infuriated scowl as the damage was revealed to be minimal. This piece of shit was designed specifically to contain him. “Argh!” Levi shouted as he kicked the wood again, _again_ , like a wild animal rebelling in its cage, stomps frantic and frustrated by his inability to break through.  

  
His breaths were harsh by the time he was done, pulse a frenzied hammering that pounded all the way out to his fingertips. Cracked and beaten wood mocked him, the futility of his efforts sobering his rage into bitter acceptance. There was no escape.

  
Levi took a deep breath and settled back on the seat, carding a hand through chaotic black hair as he tried to think clearly. His options were now reduced to two; struggle and be shot down like a squealing pig, or swallow his fear and see what fate had in store for him. Would he beg for his life? Never. Knowing the satisfaction his grovelling would give them was enough to steel his mind. If death was what awaited him, he would take a scrap of his dignity to the grave.  

 

* * *

 

 

The trot of hooves became monotonous, fading into the background and occasionally interrupted by thuds and snaps whenever there was a rock or stray branch on the road. It was smoother now, suggesting they had progressed from rural dirt to urban brick.

  
Levi stared out the window the entire way, watching people as they flew by distract himself from his uncertain future. Some looked back at him, but not for long. Did they know?

  
Murky streets were soon replaced by exquisite buildings and intricate gardens, large town houses that were probably once inhabited by rich and powerful alphas. He appreciated the variety of colour and design, a far cry of the dull and run-down military quarters he was accustomed to.

  
His daydream was shattered as the carriage slowed to a sluggish crawl, the horses whinnying in excitement as they clomped on. A distinct metallic creak had his heart thumping and back straightening as his senses sharpened with alertness. They were passing through gates.

  
Levi was hesitant to glance out the window. He would much rather stay in his little box and think of other things. Was that cowardly? Death was usually a thing people tried to avoid, and he was no different in wanting to preserve his own life. No… it was only human.

  
He swallowed as the carriage turned and came to grinding halt, eyes snapping over to the door as the bolt scraped out of place. _Shit._ Wind blew through the door as it was opened for the first time in hours, the ugly mug of his favourite beta awaiting him on the other side _._

  
“Are you going to make this difficult?”

  
Silver eyes narrowed with disdain. He managed to suppress his scent to something only mildly affronting, and it pained him to force out a curt “No.” He kept a neutral expression as stepped out of the carriage, stoic and unaffected by the sickening wrench in his stomach. His feet landed on the pristine pavement of a circular driveway, a fountain centre piece becoming visible as the carriage carried on to complete the circuit and head down a less manicured side-road.

  
Levi had never seen the palace before, only heard stories from alphas only enough to have once been permitted access, and he was left to stand in awe of its grandeur. White stone walls had been weathered by time to look like ancient marble, the steps leading to the front entrance accentuated by engraved pillars and gold details. Each one of the countless windows had an ornate frame, sunlight reflecting off the crystal-clear glass as if it were water.

  
His eyes flicked over the enormous building as he rushed to familiarise it, until a particular window made him do double-take. Levi’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared up at two blonde figures on the second floor. They were standing close together, expressions hidden behind the glare of polished glass, watching him. They looked like a pair of twins at this distance, shadowed and faceless. A chill crept down Levi’s spine when they each raised a hand to wave at him.

  
“This way.”

  
Levi’s legs lost their coordination as hands steered him off to the side. He had assumed they would be going up the steps, but a thin path leading around to the side of the building convinced him otherwise. He glanced past the beta beside him to inspect the length of the fence. Stone pillars bridged by vertical metals bars, the tips tapering to form a row of thin spikes. Elegant, but a real bitch to climb.

  
A short walk brought them to a plain wooden door, unembellished and discreetly tucked around the corner of the palace. The servant’s entrance. Levi’s mask of composure began to crack, sweat beading on the back of his neck as his mind raced. Where were they taking him? Down to the dungeon, to throw him in a cell? He didn’t know what to do, what he _could_ do, and all action was stalled by the disconnect between his brain and body.

  
This could be his last chance to fight, to escape, but success was unlikely and resistance would only worsen his treatment. Was it worth the gamble? Would he die either way? He couldn’t decide, and still hadn’t by the time the door creaked open. Pressure on his back urged him forward, the choice stolen from him as he was swallowed by inescapable stone.   

  
Inside was a passage of dreary grey walls and shoe-muddied tiles, traces of grime and cobwebs clinging to the ceiling in hard-to-reach places. It wasn’t horribly filthy, no worse than what he was used to, but he doubted an omega would ever venture to this part of the palace.

  
Their footsteps echoed in the acoustic corridor as they approached a spiralling staircase. It went… _down_. To where, he could only imagine. He released his breath as they walked past the stairwell. Perhaps the gods would show him some mercy after all.

  
After following the passage for a while longer, he was prompted to stop in front of a featureless white door.     

  
“Feeling dirty?”

  
Levi slowly turned his head to the beta on his left. His skin crawled at the revolting smirk on his face. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”  

  
“Isn’t it obvious?” The other beta answered, tightening his grip on Levi’s shoulder as his other hand reached for the door handle. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll end up enjoying it.”

  
A numbness settled in the back of his mind. They can’t be serious. No way. There was _no way._ Was it too late to run? He’d be an easy target in a straight corridor. Blood rushed through his body, feeding his muscles and readying them for a struggle. The door opened and he was immediately shoved past it, his feet quickly finding balance as frantic eyes took in his new surroundings.

  
It was… a bathroom? A metal tub sat in the centre of the room, beside it a small table holding small boxes and tiny bottles. Against the wall was a wooden shelf filled with beige towels and face clothes, each one folded with precision and stacked on top of each other. A floral fragrance lingered in the air. Subtle enough that he couldn’t guess the variety, but it was mixed with the distinct smell of soap. Levi turned back to the betas standing the doorway, eyebrows pulled together. “What is this?”

  
One of the betas leaned up against the door-frame, head lopping to the side with a wicked smile. “Dogs can’t enter the house until they’ve taken a bath.”

  
Levi grit his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to shove a cake of soap down that asshole’s throat and choke him on it. Eyes shifting back to the tub, he realised it was already filled with water, transparent ribbons of steam swirling above the surface. It didn’t seem so bad… comparatively, of course.

  
Silver eyes drifted back to the door. Both betas were standing there still; arms crossed, an expectant look on their repulsive faces. They were going to watch him, then? He couldn’t say he was surprised, sick fucks. Levi cleared his throat as he glanced at the small table. “I’m going to need more soap. This isn’t enough to remove your filth.”

  
“It’s plenty,” an irritated voice replied. “Get on with it.”

  
Levi inhaled deeply as he slid his jacket off his arms. Considering the situation, he had no qualms about carelessly discarding it on the tiled floor. He raised his hands and begun unbuttoning his shirt; calm movements opposed only by the slight tremble of his fingertips. He was comfortable with his body and accustomed to sharing a washroom with his comrades. It was hardly the same, but as he peeled the fabric from his skin, he told himself it was close enough.

  
He leaned down to unlace his boots one after the other, tugging the chords from their leather holes before grabbing the heel and pulling them off, followed by his pair of black socks. The floor was scathingly cold beneath the soles of his feet, smooth tiles making his muscles contract with a sharp shiver. Hesitation creeped in as his fingers hovered above his belt. Levi swallowed, hateful eyes flicking back to the door. “Does this turn you on?”

  
The beta leaning on the doorway scowled, letting out a meek scoff as he straightened up. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

  
A weight lifted off Levi’s shoulders when the two betas stepped back into the corridor and started chatting. Their murmurs were indecipherable, but having their eyes off him was enough to lower his discomfort to a more tolerable level.

  
Levi looked down to his belt as he unbuckled it, and only now noticed the faint purple splotch blooming beneath his ribs. He lifted his hand to run his fingers over the bruise, frowning at the subtle sting of tender flesh. It hadn’t felt so bad at the time... but then again, getting punched in the gut had been the least of his concerns.

  
He finished undoing his belt and pulled it from its loops. The metal buckle clinked against the tiles as it dropped to the floor, a sound that resonated throughout the spacious bathroom. His pants weren’t so difficult now that his hands were becoming steadier, regaining their dexterity as his nerves diminished. He took another deep breath before pulling his pants down, taking his briefs along with them, and stepped out to leave them in a crumpled pile on the floor.

  
Levi stood there, naked and starting to shiver as his muscular thighs and ass were subjected to the chilled air. It was alienating, being so exposed in an unfamiliar environment. Goose-bumps spread over his arms, serving as motivation as he slowly stepped into the bath. The water was a pleasant temperature, hot but not scalding, and Levi enjoyed sitting down and submerging his body more than he’d thought possible. Heat caressed his bruised stomach, soothed it, and washed the stress-induced sweat from his skin.

  
He glanced up, checking the betas were still minding their own business before turning to inspect the supplies sitting on the table. Strangely, Levi wasn’t familiar with any of the items. Water dripped from his fingertips as he reached for one of the small metal boxes, grabbing it and turning back to hold it in front of his chest. The hinged lid had a floral design engraved onto it. Levi’s eyebrows furrowed as he examined in, then lifted the lid to reveal a miniature bar of soap, light purple in colour and scented like sweet wisteria.

  
It seemed a little odd to find such cute and dainty soaps in a crude bathroom like this, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. Levi took it out and placed the box back on the side-table, dipping the soap in the water before lathering it in his hands. The fragrance got stronger as it bubbled. Levi tried to ignore the fact that it would make smell like a bouquet and started gliding it over his skin.

  
What was the purpose of this? Silver eyes flicked up to check on the betas again, pleased to find them still chatting just beyond the door. Shit-lickers. He didn’t trust a single word that came out of their mouths. Levi absently ran his hand over his chest, bubbles frothing between his fingers and slowly  dripping down his pectoral muscles. They seemed to enjoy tormenting him… and he would take equal pleasure in being able to slice open their traitorous throats and watch their blood gush.  

  
He sighed as he washed his underarms and did a quick pass over his biceps, droplets trickling over his pale skin like rain on a window. The fragrance was actually quite pleasant, and Levi mused of the soaps origins as he washed the rest of his body. It wasn’t as warm now, the water gradually becoming tepid as his movements disturbed it. What would happen next? He had no way of knowing, but he took some comfort in the fact that they wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble just to butcher him.

  
Unless… they were preparing him for some sort of ceremonial human sacrifice.

  
“Hello, Levi.”  

  
“Fuck!” He jerked forward, water lapping at the sides of the tub as it splashed around him. Wide eyes shot back to the door, where the two betas had been replaced by a woman in a pleated cream dress. Levi’s pulse slowed as he recovered from the fright, only to pick back up again when he remembered his current condition. “Get out, I’m-”

  
“Naked?” She tucked away a stand of dark hair. Pale brown eyes drifting down to the bath water before flicking back up, her expression unchanging. “It doesn’t make a difference.”   

  
Levi pressed his lips together. Bath water stilled around him, and he sunk further into it as a sickly-sweet smell overpowered the floral soap. An omega, he was sure, but why was she here? Why now? The pheromones caused a tightness in his throat, a pressure in his chest, but the symptoms were nothing compared to what he’d experienced earlier in the day. _The prettier omega_ , yes... he wanted the other one, _his one._

  
“Poor thing, you must be terribly confused.” She moved closer, painted lips pulling into a crimson grin. “It’s okay now. I’m here to help you.”

  
Levi clenched his hand around the little bar of soap, keeping his eyes on her as she approached the bath. He didn’t know what he would do with it, only that holding onto something made him feel less vulnerable. “Who are you?”

  
“What a vague question,” she said, staring into his eyes as she stood beside the tub. “If you’re asking my name, it’s Carla. If you’re wondering how to address me, I prefer _Mother_ , as that is what I am to our residents. I oversee this household and live to serve my omegas. It is my duty to ensure everything runs smoothly, and so I have come here to welcome you.”

  
“Welcome?” Levi sat up straight, ignoring the shiver creeping over his skin, and reached out to place the soap back in its box. “You might want to review your transportation process.”

  
“Interesting choice…” She whispered, eyes following his hand to the metal container before blinking back to his face. “The betas can be brutish, but they have no ill intentions. They’re fearful and don’t know how else to handle you.”   

  
“The intent is yours,” Levi said lowly. “Isn’t it about time you told me what hell is going on? Why are you doing this?”

  
“Doing what, exactly? Giving you a clean and luxurious home? Providing you with everything you could possibly need? Or, do you mean allowing you to be one of the few alphas lucky enough to live in the presence of omegas?”

  
Levi fought to keep the surprise from his face. They weren’t planning on killing him, at least not for the time being. It might give him time to find a way out. The spark of hope dwindled as he recalled the slim odds of escape and was extinguished further when he reminded himself that this omega was not to be trusted. Was she lying to minimise his resistance? If they only sought to gift him a pretty new room, there would be no need for the violent abduction. 

  
Carla smiled fondly as she watched the gears turn in his head. “Yes, that’s right… you’ll be staying with us from now on.”

  
“You make it sound pleasant. But from my treatment so far, I’m sure that it’s not.”

  
“We do what we must. Even after everything that has happened, we still need alphas in our lives. Selecting you like this is the only viable option. As for the rest… the bath is to prevent sickness from entering the palace, and we both know that lovely bruise did not come unprovoked.” 

  
“Bullshit,” Levi said. “You’re doing this because you enjoy it. Where’s the alpha you took before me? Buried in the rose garden, right?”

  
“You seem to believe that we are inherently evil.” Carla sighed as she ran her finger along the edge of the bathtub. “Tell me, if you’ve lived your entire life amongst alphas, how can you be sure they’re not the ones filling you head with lies? You’re not so young, I’m sure you know at least a few that were alive during the alpha’s tyrannical reign. Have you ever considered that they’re only painting us as evil, because they’re angry that we took their power away?”   

  
Levi narrowed his eyes, the water surrounding him seeming to drop in temperature. It was… possible, theoretically, but he wasn’t inclined to believe it. Then again, all his suspicions were merely that; suspicions. Based around the words of alphas without a shred of evidence, the omega’s cruel and murderous acts never once seen outside of their morbid imaginations. He couldn’t be sure, couldn’t ask them, and his confidence was waning now that he was on his own, without his comrades and in the presence of an omega that was yet to harm him.   

  
“We’re not the ones to blame for your cynicism,” Carla said, smiling as her hand dropped back to her side. “Now then… let’s finish getting you ready. Your omega is waiting.”


	3. Toy Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter three! 
> 
> Thank you for being patient, it's still a challenge trying to squish writing time in between work. This one is a bit longer, I hope you enjoy it! ♥

Levi’s hand lifted from the water to find support on the edge of the bath, water sloshing around the metal tub as he started getting out. Carla had turned away from him, but it wasn’t out of decency. She’d gone to the door and retrieved a wooden chest from the corridor, moderate in size but clearly light-weight by the way she carried it, and she was now on the other side of the room picking through the contents.  

 

A scowl shadowed his face as he found balance on the slippery tiles. He stood there for a moment, confused and dripping, until he found the good sense to go and grab a towel from the shelf. The beige material was soft and woollen, and he was quick to wrap it around his torso to begin drying himself. _His omega was waiting for him._ Where? What for? He wished Carla would tell him so that he wouldn’t have to wonder, but he knew better than to expect any definitive answers. Knowledge was power; they wouldn’t give him any more than was necessary.  

 

The luxurious towel easily collected the water from his skin, and grey eyes drifted to the pile of crumpled clothes on the floor. He hated the thought of redressing in worn clothes, especially ones that were undoubtedly soiled by sweat and filth, but his desire to cover himself was stronger than his revulsion.

 

Levi secured the towel around his waist before he picked up his pants, eyebrows pinching together as he scrutinised the wrinkles and dust stains.

 

“You think I’m cruel enough that I wouldn’t provide clothing?” Carla turned around, judgement flashing across her features. "In case you hadn’t realised, this is a palace built for royalty. We can’t have you walking around looking like a common mutt.”  

 

Levi’s gaze dropped to the woman’s arms, where she was cradling a small stack of perfectly folded clothes. Should he be relieved or insulted? It would’ve been better if they’d let him bring his own belongings, but he was in no position to turn up his nose at a fresh shirt. Dropping his old clothes back on the floor, he cautiously stepped across the freezing tiles to take the bundle from her arms.

 

Carla was unfazed, posture relaxed and confident smile on her face. Bizarrely calm for an omega who was alone and within an alpha’s reach. Even under these circumstances, there wasn’t a doubt in Levi’s mind that he could easily over-power her. Grab her neck and twist until it snapped like a frail twig. She knew it too, but still she smiled.

 

Who’s more frightening; the one holding a gun, or the one staring down the barrel without a care in the world?

 

Levi swallowed, fingers digging into his new clothes as he stepped back. When Carla turned around to search through the chest again, he took the moment of privacy as an opportunity to dress himself. Pants were a top priority, and the black boxer-briefs on top of the stack was a ray of sunshine in this hellish nightmare. He dropped his towel and quickly put them on, immediately feeling less vulnerable now that he was covered by the skin-hugging garment. Next was a pair of brown trousers, dark enough to almost be black, accompanied by a simple leather belt, socks and dress shoes. They were all a perfect size; the fit snug enough to make him wonder if they’d stolen his measurements from the military base.

 

He shook the folds out of a crisp white shirt. The material was light and had a silky feel, thin and cascading between his fingers, and silver eyes narrowed as he held it up to examine it. He’d never worn anything like this before. It had a narrow v-neck, held together with lace and boarded by frilly fabric, baggy sleeves that pinched at the wrist before flaring out into ruffles. It was very… flamboyant. Levi clicked his tongue as he lowered it again. “Are there any other options?”

 

Carla’s hands went still, head slowly turning to look over her shoulder with cold brown eyes. “That is what was selected for you.”

 

She was creepily blasé about the situation, the very definition of collected, and Levi wondered what might happen if he provoked her. Could he shatter her composure? Perhaps it was best not to try until he knew the consequences.

 

“Fine,” he said, gaze falling back to garment in his hands. It made no difference what he wore. The loose material made it easy to slip the shirt over his head, although his hands struggled to find their way through the mess of baggy sleeves. It was comfortable, silken against his skin, but the ruffles tickling at his wrists were quite distracting. The clothing made him feel like a performer. Maybe that’s what he was.

 

Levi exhaled when he was finished adjusting the fabric, less rattled now that he was fully dressed and starting to warm up. He looked back to his rumpled uniform on the floor and leaned down to find his cravat in the pile. As it would be a ridiculous addition to his already frilly outfit, he simply picked it up and got back to his feet.  

 

“Show it to me.”

 

“What?” Levi turned to her, eyebrows furrowing as she walked towards him.  

 

“The thing you’re holding,” Carla said, stopping in front of him. “Let me see it.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Levi reluctantly raised his hand, the white fabric of his cravat draped across his open palm. He’d had it since he joined the military, years upon years, so long it had essentially become a part of him. Even he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was a symbol, something to give him a sense of self in a sea of others, or perhaps it was just something he’d grown familiar with. Levi frowned at his own sentiment, and it deepened into a scowl when Carla reached out to pluck it from his fingers. He attempted to close his fist around the cravat, but the omega was swift and managed to slip it through his hand.

 

“You’re not allowed to bring any possessions into the palace.” Carla twisted the fabric in her hands before stuffing into her dress pocket. “I’ll dispose of it for you.”

 

“What the hell?” Levi gaped. “It’s so small, what does it matter to you if I keep it or not?”

 

“I know you’re feeling overwhelmed, but you really should start paying attention. As I’ve already said, we need to prevent dirt and illness from entering the building; many omegas have lived here since birth and are particularly susceptible. This cloth has suffered long-term exposure to the outside. It cannot be permitted.”   

 

Levi glanced down to her pocket before meeting her eyes again. “Can’t I just wash it? Boil it. Surely that’ll be enough.”

 

“I won’t take the risk,” Carla said with finality. “Now, roll up your left sleeve.”

 

“What for?” Levi’s eyes narrowed, unable to think of any reason for such a specific request. Carla watched him instead of responding, honied orbs filled with a bizarre vacancy. Something about this woman just felt… _wrong_. He couldn’t pin-point what it was, but that didn’t stop the unease from building in his gut. _The sooner the better._ His jaw clenched, unsure whether he just wanted this to end, or if it was his dynamic steering him towards the promise of a starry-eyed omega. Either way, the oddness piqued his interest. Levi raised his left arm and pushed the shapeless sleeve up to his elbow.   

 

“A gift…”

 

Icy hands clasped around his own, his skin prickling from the mere touch of an omega. Like the ghostly brush of a feather, except far less tolerable. Something smooth and cold grazed over the back of his hand and was laid across his wrist, revealed to be a sterling-silver bracelet when Carla’s fingers moved to secure it on the underside. The metal quickly warmed against his skin, and Levi frowned as an eerie click reminded him of that god-forsaken bolt on the carriage door.      

 

“This is proof that you belong here. Please don’t try to remove it.” Carla’s hands went still on his wrist. Her voice fell flat as she met his eyes. “You wouldn’t want to be mistaken for an intruder.”

 

Levi’s lips pulled into a thin line. He had no idea what the punishment was for trespassing on palace grounds, but he would guess the instructions given to guards included the phrase ‘shoot on sight’. When her hands fell away, Levi lifted his arm to get a better look at the bracelet. It was unspectacular. A chain made of small interlocking links, and on the top of his wrist was a rectangular plate engraved with cursive letters; _L e v i._

 

When did they have time to make this? It was strange, and he certainly had some objections to being tagged like a farm animal.

 

“Follow me,” Carla chimed, something of a smile appearing on her face. “Eren is virtuous, but I’m afraid he lacks patience.”

 

Levi blinked away from his wrist and found her waiting in the doorway. He walked over to join her, steps still slow and cautious in an unfamiliar environment. _Eren…_ He followed Carla out into the dreary corridor, the two betas joining up to flank him as they continued down the hall. _Eren… Eren…_ Was that the name of his omega? _Eren._ It sounded pretty, but Levi wasn’t fond of the way it echoed in his mind like a long-heard bell.

 

A firm tap on his shoulder made him turn to the beta on his right.

 

“Nice shirt.”

 

Grey eyes narrowed, filled with disdain and delivering a vague promise. He _will_ kill them. Someday, somehow; he’ll see those putrid grins stained with blood.   

 

“There are a set of rules that you must follow,” Carla said, her steps slowing to walk beside him and force the betas back. “There is a sound reason for each one. Alphas possess great physical strength. We must have these restrictions in place to ensure the safety of all residents, including yourself. You may not like them, but you cannot refute their necessity.”

 

Levi slowly exhaled, his gaze shifting over the few side-tables they passed by them in the corridor. There were chipped and rickety, their surfaces occupied by only a few items. A candlestick caught his eye, blunt iron with ornate curls, perfectly suited for cracking delicate skulls. He’d be mad to try it, especially now, but he found the scene comforting to imagine.

 

“Aggression will not be tolerated, particularly towards omegas, but it also applies to betas and the other alphas. For now, you are not permitted to walk the halls or step outside without supervision. Certain privileges will be granted once you’ve settled in and proven yourself trustworthy.”

 

Levi absently listened to the woman’s speech, uncertain how much he would retain. The detached dream-like feeling had returned now that he was on the move, abandoning the bathroom he’d became acquainted with to face the unknown.

 

He could only hope that Eren was as kind as he was beautiful.

 

Nearing the end of the corridor, they reached an arching doorway that was shrouded by a dark curtain. Carla pushed it aside with her hand, and Levi followed her into a spacious room with beige walls and a white marble floor. It was polished to shine like a sun-struck lake. Several metres away were the extravagant double doors he’d seen upon arriving, the surrounding glass giving a clear view of the round-a-bout and pompous fountain. The entrance hall, then. Beside him was a grand staircase with a sleek dark-wood railing, the door they’d used discreetly tucked alongside it for the servants to come and go. 

 

Levi followed her around to the front of the staircase. At the beginning of the banister was a pair of wooden owl sculptures, one on each side. He glanced at their round eyes and lifeless faces as they began climbing the flight of stairs.

 

“All omegas are entitled to absolute freedom, both in speech and action. Any attempt to silence or restrict us is a direct violation of our rights.” Carla’s palm glided over the handrail as she reached the top of the staircase. “You may only touch him if he initiates the contact or gives you explicit permission to do so. Understand?”

 

Levi made a short hum of acknowledgement. These rules, while conceited and self-serving, weren’t entirely unexpected. Omegas were trying to compensate for their lack of physical strength by controlling the circumstances of their interactions.

 

When the staircase split into a balcony that overlooked the entrance hall, he was led to the left and down a high-roofed corridor. 

 

“It’s quite simple. Show us the respect we are due, and we well ensure you’re safe and well taken care of.”

 

Levi continued walked alongside her, footsteps muffled by the thin rug carpeting the passage floor. Was she threatening him? It was hard to tell through her passive voice… but it certainly gave the impression that his safety was conditional of obedience. “And what if I don’t?” Levi turned to stare at her. “What if I spat in your face and called you bitch?”

 

“But you wouldn’t do that, would you? That’s something a foul and piggish alpha would do. You aren’t one of those beasts.” Carla slowed her pace, murky brown eyes shifting over to him. “Only a fool would push the boundaries after being told they could have a good life. You’re not a fool, are you, Levi?”

 

Perhaps the foolish thing was listening to this woman’s logic. It made sense. Of course, it did. With so few omegas remaining, they needed to protect themselves from being wiped out, and that included being cautious around alphas that could harm them if given a chance. But did that make it right? His mind was unchanged, even if they had no intention of killing him.

 

She was right about one thing. He was no beast.

 

 

 

Levi glanced out the multi-paned sash windows lining the corridor, the afternoon sun making him squint as he examined the front yard. While the view was limited, being on the second floor gave him a better understanding of the property. Edges of a garden could be seen on one side of the main entrance, and more of the gravelly side-road on the other. That’s where the carriage went after dropping him off… Did it lead to the stables? Or was there was a second gate somewhere along the fence?  

 

“This way.”

 

Before he could look ahead, a clammy hand grabbed his shoulder to steer him around a corner and into a new hallway. _Shit,_ he needed to focus. He’d say those betas were as quiet as mice, but they were more like a pair of filthy rats.

 

The second corridor was narrower and void of windows, dim from the lack of sun and unlit candles, the occasional doorframe embedded in the gold-trimmed wall panels.

 

“Here we are.” Carla stopped next to a large door. The carved frame was more extravagant than the last, designs etched into the glossy paint like thin wire.  

 

Levi stood in front of the door, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. An omega’s scent seeped through the wood. Despite its subtlety, his alpha had no trouble recognising it as the delectable smell from this morning. While the effect was less inebriating than before, it still summoned a heat in his gut and a lump in his throat, which was somehow unalleviated by the extra saliva he suddenly producing. The scent was primarily floral, a sweet jasmine, infused with delicate undertones of vanilla and patchouli. It was a natural smell, sophisticated, earthy and fresh like a blossoming garden after a spring shower. _Pretty omega… smells so good…_

 

“Be sure to remember our rules.”

 

Her voice served as a bucket of cold water, and Levi only now realised that he’d moved closer to the door and was taking sharp breaths through his nose. Fuck. Wasn’t he stronger than this? He felt in control now that he’d caught himself, but it was mortifying how he’d been sniffing around like a fucking dog.    

 

Carla chuckled, the sound was dry and lacking amusement. She raised a hand, knuckles lightly tapping on wood before grabbing the brass door handle. “Welcome to your new home.”

 

Levi struggled to keep his mind off the enticing scent, taking long and shallow breaths while trying not to choke on his heart. When Carla pushed the door open, he was greeted by a large room with a different colour scheme to the rest of the palace. It wasn’t as bright, more wood than marble, but he didn’t have much time to look around before his eyes were drawn to the lithe figure standing half-way across the room.

 

_Eren._

 

Despite his nausea and having only seen the omega that morning, Levi’s blood surged as instinctual sparks fired-off in his brain. Eren was wearing a white shirt beneath a beige waistcoat, pale colours that added warmth to his bronzed face, along with darker pants and calf-high boots with a slight heel. Vibrant turquoise eyes stood out like oases in sandy skin, and Levi swore his heart stopped as they slowly swept over him.

 

“Bring him in.” Eren looked down at hands, rolling a small orange sphere between them as smile pulled at the corner of his lips; brief, discreet, and clearly not intended for anyone but himself.

 

Levi wondered how hard he must’ve been staring to have noticed it.

 

He tensed as Carla placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him through the wide doorway, eyes tearing away from Eren to flick around the enormous room. Hardwood floors were dark with varnish, dull maroon wallpaper boarded by an intricate skirting of white and brownish-gold. Against the furthest wall was a queen bed with a curtain canopy at the head, the fabric bunched in the corners to give it a layered look as it cascaded down the sides. On the left side of the room was a marble fireplace with a pair of leather armchairs and a smooth wooden table set out in front of it. There were two doors; one on each side of the fireplace. To the right was yet another chair – a piece of furniture that he _believed_ was called a wedding sofa – with beige fabric, plush cushions, and a fur blanket draped over the back.

 

Although he’d been expecting extravagance, this was simply astounding. Eren’s room was likely larger than the house he was born in.

 

Levi absently walked along with Carla, distracted by the unique decor, until he was directed to the fancy beige sofa. It looked like a three-seater, but unfortunately there no one present that he could stomach sharing it with.

 

“Hey, you.” A beta snickered lowly, waiting until Levi turned around to point a finger at the sofa. “ _Sit_.”

 

He’d probably get himself into some serious trouble by breaking a beta’s nose, but strangely, that didn’t make it any less tempting.

 

“Having fun?” Eren frowned as his arms dropped to his side, nimble fingers still rotating the orange object in his hand. “Leave us. I’m sick of listening to your stupid jokes _._ ”

 

Levi quirked an eyebrow, although he should’ve known better than to be surprised. The omega had been tenacious in his chastising of Pixis. He still didn’t know what Eren planned on doing with him, but at least he was able to take some pleasure in the sour expression disfiguring that asshole’s face. What was his name? Maybe he wasn’t important enough to have one.

 

Carla lifted her chin and hummed in agreement. “You can wait in the hall.”

 

Watching their repulsive scowls march out of the door was satisfying, but not nearly enough to extinguish the fire kindling in his chest. They didn’t see him as a threat. It was humiliating, infuriating, but perhaps… if he controlled his temper, he could make it work to his advantage.

 

No one expects an obedient dog to bite.   

 

Levi relaxed his jaw and went to sit on the sofa, the bruise beneath his ribs making him wince as he lowered himself onto the cushion. The pain subsided once he was seated, and he let out a heavy breath at finally reaching his destination after an exhaustive journey. Despite his worst fears, he’d gotten here in once piece and had suffered minimal injury. He was okay. He would much rather be back his garrison with the people he knew and trusted, cared for, but this was… okay.

 

The pillows were comfortable; firm with just the right amount of give.

 

Eren shared a look with Carla, tilting his head towards Levi in a strangely knowing way, before walking off to grab something from beside the sofa.

 

This wasn’t okay.

 

Levi sat in grim anticipation, back straight and muscles tense as he awaited whatever was to come next. Silence was disrupted by several clinks, chiming sounds that were somewhat familiar and resonated off the hardwood floors.

 

When Eren returned, he was carrying a small piece of furniture in one hand and a porcelain cup in the other. He placed a rectangular footstool in front of the sofa, cast iron legs topped with a red velvet cushion, and gently sat down on it. An odd choice considering the number of chairs he seemed to own.

 

A slender arm reached out to him, and Levi glanced down to see he was being offered the little white cup. It was filled with a transparent yellowish-green liquid, clouds of steam softly billowing from the surface. He noticed a mellow herby smell that was previously concealed by Eren’s personal scent.

 

“Tea…?” Levi’s eyebrows furrowed at how hoarse his voice sounded, the dryness of his throat making it raspy and uneven.

 

Eren stared with wide and quizzical eyes, holding the saucer steady as he responded with a short nod.           

 

Levi swallowed and slowly reached out to take it. He grabbed the saucer by its edge, being careful to avoid touching Eren’s hand as he balanced the cup on top and brought it into his lap. It was white with a gold ring around the lip, the most interesting feature being a thin handle in the shape of a swan’s neck, the crown of its miniature head resting against the cup. The tea didn’t smell like any he’d drank before, but that wasn’t enough to warrant suspicion.

 

“I’m happy to meet you, Levi.” Eren smiled, straightening his back and extending his legs so he could cross them. “You’ve got a nice name. But if you behave yourself, I might consider calling you… _Alpha_.”

 

Levi almost dropped his teacup. It rolled off Eren’s tongue like smooth liquor, sweet and heated, as if the word was specifically designed for those smirking, satin lips. He shifted in his seat, getting a firm grip on the saucer before meeting teal eyes once again. “I couldn’t care less what you call me.”

 

“What a rude thing to say.”

 

“Apologies. I must’ve left my manners behind when you abducted me.”

 

Eren laughed, high and enchanting as he put a hand on either side of the footstool and leaned back. “Does it still count as abduction if you’ve been taken to a better place?”

 

“Yes.” Levi’s fingers tightened around the handle of his cup, damn near snapping the swan’s dainty little neck.  

 

“I’m excited to finally have an alpha of my own.” Eren blinked and let his head playfully flop to the side. “It gets lonely in the palace.”

 

“Have you ever considered stepping outside and making friends the normal way?” Levi lifted the cup to his lips and took a small sip, finding the tea to be a peculiar combination of bitter and sweet. “What’s in this?”

 

“Herbs from the garden,” Eren answered flatly, eyes narrowing as he watched Levi put the cup back on its saucer. “If I were to walk freely down the streets, how long would it take for some slimy alpha to violate me?”

 

Levi frowned, the clink of porcelain echoing through the room. “Not long, I’d imagine.”

 

“Oh, good.” Eren stood up, uncaring as the footstool’s iron legs scraped against the floor. He stared down at Levi with darkened eyes. “At least you’re not delusional.”

 

He tilted back as Eren stepped towards him, arm reaching out to retrieve the tea from his hands. It wasn’t his taste anyways. Eren walked over to the stand by the unlit fireplace, and Levi's eyebrows furrowed when Carla appeared in front of him. He’d forgotten she was still in the room.

 

Carla smiled gently, before lifting her hands to display a clunky piece of metal.

 

It took a moment for the object to register in his mind, but when it did, a chill shot through down his spine. “No.”

 

“I’m afraid it isn’t optional,” Carla said, the old-looking chain jingling as she stepped closer. “Do you remember what I said? The rules are for everyone’s protection, including yours.”

 

“You didn’t say anything about this.” Levi’s first instinct was to run, to preserve his freedom, but there was nowhere to go. He shuffled along the sofa until he’d reached the end, stomach rolling at the thought of being restrained. “Get fucked. I’m not wearing that.”

 

Carla stopped, thoughtful brown eyes flicking over his face. “Levi, do you trust yourself?”

 

Satisfied that she was wasn’t coming any closer, Levi took a deep breath before glaring up at her. “What the fuck are you on?”

 

“Harming an omega is a crime that cannot be forgiven. You reacted very strongly to Eren’s scent. What would happen if your dynamic took control? I’m not trying to be cruel; this is to protect you from yourself.”

 

Levi straightened up on the sofa, skin crawling at what she was implying. Was there a chance that could actually happen? It’s true that his alpha occasionally invaded his thoughts, and that it had become stronger and more frequent since this morning, but… he had never lost control of himself before. His gaze shifted to Eren. Standing across the room and leaning against the mantle of the fireplace, watching with piercing emerald eyes that were simultaneously both bright and bleak.

 

He’d also never shared a room with an omega before.

 

“It’s a temporary precaution,” Carla pressed. “And only while you’re alone. You’ll have more freedom once we feel it’s been earned.”

 

Playing along would be harder than he’d thought. It was of some consolation that no one else would see him like this, and if it was only supposed to be temporary… he could try discussing it with Eren once she left.

 

Did it even matter? If he refused, she would find a way to force him.

 

“Fine, whatever... just get it over with,” he said, keeping a cautious eye on Carla as she moved to his right. Levi cringed when cold iron touched his skin through the material of his shirt, the hinge squeaking before it closed around his wrist with a dull clack.

 

Carla leaned forward, using some kind of padlock to attach the end of his chain to a thick metal loop protruding from the sofa. A bizarre set up, but he didn’t care to give it any serious thought. He could only assume it was bolted to the floor, otherwise he’d simply drag it behind him, straight out the door over the fence.

 

“All done,” Carla announced, content as her eyes scanning the length of the chain for any faults. “You must be exhausted, but please consider everything I’ve said. Most alphas can only dream of being in your position.” She turned to leisurely walk towards the door, cracking a smile as she met Eren’s eyes. “Don’t forget.”

 

“I won’t,” Eren said sweetly, leaving his spot at the fireplace to follow her. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

Carla disappeared into the hall and Eren closed the door behind her. He remained there for a moment, palm resting against the painted wood, before his hand moved to gently turn the lock. The faint click was loud in the silent room. Eren’s hand fell back to his side as he turned away from the door, sharp teal eyes settling on Levi.

 

It was the same look from this morning; a chilling blend of fondness and suspicion, both veiled by an insatiable curiosity.  

 

Levi glanced down to the shackle on his wrist. There was a fair amount of space between his skin and the metal, enough to make him think that it might’ve been designed for go around an ankle. He pulled on it, finding it tight enough to dig into the side of his thumb and prevent his hand from slipping out, but only just. Levi grit his teeth, frustrated by the taunting closeness of an unattainable freedom. Maybe, if he _really_ tried, he could-

 

“I know it’s crude,” Eren broke the silence, sighing as he pushed off the door and slowly walked towards the sofa. “Ugly, too… I was supposed to have something nice for you, but I wasn’t happy with how it came out.”

 

Levi lifted his wrist to draw attention to it. “This isn’t necessary, you know.”

 

“You sound so sure…” Eren stopped in front of the sofa, his smile laced with mischief. “But that doesn’t matter. I’ll be the one to decide what’s necessary and what’s not.”

 

The inciting words flew straight over Levi’s head. He breathed deeply, the sweet and provocative scent filling his lungs now that Eren was close again. However unwise it was, Levi felt like he no longer had the energy to keep himself from snuffling. The mouth-watering jasmine was stronger than before, compelling, as if Eren was reacting to him in the exact same way. _Good mate,_ his alpha insisted. _Young and healthy, fertile. Good omega._

 

Would he taste just as sweet? On his skin, in his mouth, between the delicate curves of his thighs. Those form-fitting pants didn’t leave much to the imagination; Levi could easily picture how they’d look beneath him, trembling, spread wide and begging to be bred.   

 

Eren came closer still, resting a knee on the edge of the sofa as he hovered over him.

 

Swallowing thickly, Levi pressed into the back of the cushioned seat to gain a few centimetres of space. The proximity was maddening. His heart was pounding, chest aching as his alpha trying to tear though his ribcage, driven wild by the prospect of a potential mate. When Eren leaned forward to sniff the air around him, Levi realised his own scent was reflecting the indecency of his thoughts.

 

“Did you use the purple soap?” Eren whispered, watching him with lidded eyes before raising a hand to gently touch his cheek. “My favourite… it goes so well with your natural scent.”

 

A shiver shot down Levi’s spine at the contact; dread combined with unwanted arousal. Eren’s fingertips slowly trailed along his cheekbone, a soft and wispy touch, creeping across his skin like the feathery legs of a venomous spider. He grimaced, jerking his head to the side and using his free arm to smack Eren’s hand away. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

 

Eren reacted quickly, eyes wide and jumping back like he was evading a striking animal. His look of surprise immediately crumbled into one of vexation. “What a foul mouth.” He stared intensely; irises highlighted a toxic green in the afternoon sun. “Did your mother teach you no manners?”

 

“No,” Levi replied through clenched teeth, refusing to break eye contact. “Even if she had, she wouldn’t want me using them around someone like you.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that. She was an omega, wasn’t she?” Eren’s head tilted slightly, eyes drifting away as the took on a thoughtful expression. “What a shame. If only we’d risen sooner… maybe she could’ve been saved.” His gaze flicked back to Levi. “I’ll pray for her soul. And what will you do? Continue to act uncivilised, like the monsters who hurt her?”

 

“Uncivilised?” Levi growled lowly, his blood boiling at the hypocrisy. “Take a look in the mirror. I’ve been assaulted, stripped down and humiliated, and now I’m chained to this god damned, piece of shit chair!” He lurched forward, metal rattling beside him as a snarl caught in his throat. “Come near me again, and you’ll find out just how fucking uncivilised I can be!”

 

Eren’s hands clenched into fists, his voice raising in return. “This is how it has to be; you already know why. I can’t go out there. What else am I supposed to do? Sit alone in this room for the rest of my life? No way! I can’t, I need company, I need a-” He stopped abruptly, the ghost of a word hanging from his lips before they pulled into rueful smile. Laughter came next, a breathy and awkward chuckle that highlighted the crack in his confidence. “Hah, look at that… you almost got me there.”

 

Levi sunk back into the sofa, the bizarre reaction stealing all the wind from his sails. Did he miss something? Lost grey eyes followed Eren as he paced across the room, walking over to a small table and retrieving the orange sphere. What did he need?

 

Eren came back and held his hand out. “Here.”

 

After taking a closer look, Levi could tell exactly what the object was; a fucking mandarin. It was rare for him to eat fruit, but even so, this seemed like a meagre offering after everything he’d been through. He still took it, reaching out and all but snatching it from the omega’s clutches.

 

“I’m going to dinner,” Eren announced, already half-way to the door. Unlocking it, he rested his hand on the handle and briefly glanced back. “I’ll bring you something else, too.”

 

With that, Eren flung the door open and strode out into the hall, slamming it shut behind him and clicked the lock into place once more. It didn’t serve much of a purpose at this point, other than getting on his nerves and making him feel more trapped than he already was.  

 

Levi inhaled deeply, pulse beginning to level out now that he was alone. It felt good to shout, even if it had been short lived. He stared down at the mandarin in his hand. Was this his life now? Chained up and forced to participate in a sick game of house?

 

He’d thought he had it all figured out. Omegas, their lies and deceitful vengeance, the unjust suffering of his fellow alphas. He wasn’t sure of anything now. They had logic and reason, however twisted it may be, and it was harder to place blame now that the enemy had a pretty face and gorgeous green eyes.

 

A cute little bastard, just as Pixis said.    

 

He abandoned the mandarin on the side-table, running a hand through his hair as a headache throbbed in his temples. It must be due to his dynamic’s presence; he wasn’t used to having this much conflict raging inside his head. His alpha had settled down since Eren left, much to his relief, but Levi was still stuck in a room with his lingering scent and the undesirable effect it had on his body.  

 

He pulled his legs onto the sofa and lowered his head onto the cushioned armrest. Fortunately, the chain was long enough that it allowed him to lay down, provided he kept his shackled hand near his face. His suspicions about the clothing had been correct. For Eren to know about his mother, they must’ve taken his files and records from the garrison, along with any other information they were able to get their filthy claws on.      

 

Levi closed his eyes and used his arm to shield them from the sunlight. He felt like absolute shit. Too confused to think, too exhausted to deal with Eren when he inevitably returned, and nauseous enough to erase all hope of being able to keep something down. Being on his side aggravated his bruise, making damaged flesh sting and simmer as it fought to repair itself. The insipid pain was buried beneath his numbness.

 

Sleep was the easiest escape.


	4. Doll House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is here! Thanks for being patient, hope you enjoy reading <3

_Ink dripped from his fingertips._

_  
Summer was cold, and from the snow grew rosy carnations. Colour draining, they melted together and formed the body of a giant creature. It reached out for him, a silver swan with sand pouring from its eyes. There was no comfort to be found in a wing made of bone. Untouchable, it screeched. Feathers turned to ash, and the skinless swan bled black._

 

  
Levi jolted forward, pain shooting up his arm as his wrist was pulled on an unnatural angle. Sweat rolled down his neck, and there was nothing to be heard beyond his own heavy breaths. Had he been dreaming? He couldn’t remember, not even what had woken him. It left him with a lingering apprehension, an unfounded sense of doom, but he tried not to think much of it. Nightmares were to be expected.  

  
His eyes flicked around in the darkness, still disorientated from waking up in a place he didn’t know. Where was he? Levi moved into a sitting position, and the subsequent rattle of chains was reminder enough. That’s right. he was being held prisoner in a hive of omegas.

  
Glancing to the small side-table and squinting in the dark, he could barely make out a few changes. Nothing remained of his mandarin besides a spiralling ribbon of skin. Next to it was a glass of what he assumed was water and a small dinner plate. He recognised the round shape of a bread roll, but the rest was indiscernible.

  
It smelt like roast chicken. With herbs and pepper, and possibly some cheese.

  
His gaze drifted away from the table, stopping when he reached the iron footstool. It was closer than before, almost directly in front of him and rotated ever so slightly. Had Eren been sitting there, eating his mandarin and watching him sleep? Levi let out a shaky breath, fingers digging into the sofa as he stared at the velvet cushion. He didn’t know whether he should be flattered or repulsed.

  
A gentle bang made him flinch. His head snapped towards the source; a large window on the other side of the room, cracked open to let a breeze in. Sheer curtains billowed around it, and the sound was recreated when a metal curtain ring bumped into the frame. Why were they still open? The moonlight creeping in was likely the reason he was able to see anything at all, but he could do without the disturbing sound of something knocking at the window. 

  
Levi’s leg started to bounce, ankle tapping against the floor as he stared at the window. What was he supposed to do now? Being alone with his thoughts wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

  
Just as he was starting to go stir-crazy, his attention was drawn towards the crinkle of shifting fabric. It came from the bed across the room, and he only now noticed the human-sized mound laying beneath the sheets and furs. Eren was here… he must be asleep, given how he hadn’t reacted to any of the noises he’d made. Levi hadn’t been able to tell from this distance; the entire room stunk of candied jasmine even without Eren’s presence. _Good omega, waiting for us to fuck him._  

  
Christ, he had to get out of here.

  
Levi glanced down to his bindings, his free hand wrapping around the iron shackle to poke at the gap between his skin and the metal. Too tight to fit over his hand, but loose enough that he was willing to try. What’s the worst that could happen? Having to endure a minute of pain? He’d gladly accept it, even as a momentary distraction.  

  
First, Levi tried simply pulling off, but to no avail. He pressed his fingers together and bent his thumb across his palm, doing everything he could to reduce the width of his hand. It was still too tight to fit over the knuckle of his thumb, but it was _close_. He swallowed, taking several deep breaths to prepare himself. Tightly gripping the shackle, he attempted to remove it by force, tugging on it while simultaneously jerking his arm in the other direction. Blunt metal cut his hand without remorse, and Levi silenced himself by biting down on his teeth. It stung; sweltering where skin had been scraped off the side of his thumb. While he’d made significant progress, the stubborn thing seemed hell-bent on keeping him chained. The snag of skin made him fear it may be stuck.

  
Fortunately for him, blood was slippery. Levi kept pulling at it and wriggling his hand, his stomach retching at the sensation of loose skin moving around beneath the iron. With one more tug, the shackle finally slid over his thumb and left him frozen in disbelief.

  
He was free.

  
His pulse quickened, diligently pounding away as his body prepared for the impending escape, and the sudden surge of energy seemed to completely numb his pain. The shackle and chain were carefully placed on the sofa to avoid any rattling. Truth be told, he hadn’t actually expected that to work. He didn’t know how heavy the security was at night or if he could successfully get out, but it was worth seeing how far he could get. Learning more of the Palace’s layout would be an irrefutable advantage.

  
Steadying himself with a deep breath, Levi got up from the sofa and silently made his way across the room. The most obvious answer was commonly the correct one, though he doubted it was true in this particular instance. He reached the window, taking a moment to hook the infuriating curtain ring to the wall before peering through the glass with furrowed brows. The moonlight provided a good enough view. There was a field of grass, clipped short and irregularly shaped, along with a paved area. Flower beds were scattered along its perimeter, the only exception being in the far-right corner where two blossom trees stood beside a small building with a pointed roof. A reflective surface spoke of water, not large enough to be anything more than a pond. As none of it was familiar, he could only assume it was a different side of the palace.

  
Narrow eyes were attracted to an orange light flickering on the other side of the field. The glow of a candle, and while dull and stifled, it illuminated the shape of a tall rectangular window much like his own. Another building? No - the same building. Within the palace was a courtyard… the very heart of the prison. Well, that was fucking useless. He wanted to get out, not go further in.  

  
Levi stepped away from the glass. Turning around, he crept back across the room with the door in his sights. His footsteps were audible despite his best efforts, and he only made it halfway before the soft thumps convinced him to remove his shoes. Why was he even wearing them? Sore feet and potential splinters were nothing compared to the risk of being caught. He pried them off and left them near the sofa. His socks didn’t get much grip on the polished floor, but he doubted he’d be moving fast enough for it to become a hazard.

  
Stopping in front of the door, Levi reached for the lock while his other hand wrapping around the cold handle. _Click_. His breath caught, bated as he glanced back at the bed. Everything remained silent and still… good, Eren must be a heavy sleeper. He turned the handle, cringing again at a faint creak of hinges opening. A dark hallway awaited him, dimly lit from the glow of distant candles. He remained there, watching and listening until he was sure the hall was empty, before opening the door wider and slipping out through the gap.

 

 

Once in the hall, he closed the door behind him with just as much care. He’d considered leaving it open a crack, just in case it somehow managed to lock itself, but that would be too obvious to anymore who walked past. Levi stared down the hall, then turning to look in the other direction. A sense of unease already starting to tighten around his throat. He was deep in enemy territory.

  
The best option was to follow the path he knew. Levi started walking down the hall. Extravagant walls and ornate skirtings lost their lustre in the shadows, the exquisite beauty darkened into something more nightmarish; a creepy mix between an abandoned castle and a life-size doll house. 

  
He kept to the strip of carpet in the middle of the floor, softening his footsteps to near-silent, until he reached the end of the passage. It connected to another, forking in either direction and lined with large windows that almost reached the ceiling. He recognised them, and he was pretty sure that he’d come from the… right? No, wait- He’d turned right, which meant he’d come from the left, right?

  
Shit.

  
A faint creak made his shoulders tense up. He checked behind himself, back down the hall to where Eren’s door remained closed, before creeping forward to peer around the corner. Nothing… This building was ancient, it must’ve been the floorboards groaning in their old age.

  
Releasing his breath, Levi continued into the second corridor and stopped by one of the windows. Nobody would be able to see him up here in the dark. Outside, the main gate was illuminated by torches on either side while several smaller lights moved around the front yard. Guards with lanterns, floating through the night like disgusting little insects.  

Escape would likely be impossible. Even if he miraculously made it to the servant’s entrance, he’d be stuck outside, surrounded by a swarm of betas and with no way of getting over the fence. He briefly considered clinging to the bottom of an outgoing carriage, but soon disregarded the idea as risky and absurd.

  
In the absence of a feasible plan, his objective was reconnaissance. 

  
Levi clicked his tongue and carried on down the hall. He eyed the small tables as he went past, searching for anything that could be hidden beneath his clothes and turned into a weapon. The absence of small and pointy objects seemed intentional, and while his sleeves were laughably excessive, there was no way he’d be able to smuggle a candelabra without anyone noticing. Arming himself was admittedly quite pointless; a knife wouldn’t save him from the bullet of a gun. Still, he knew he’d sleep easier knowing he had some means of self-defence, however futile it may be.

  
As he neared the end of the corridor, he tried to visualise and add to the map in his head. From what he’d seen so far, this level was mostly private chambers. All the communal areas must be on the ground floor. The dining room, parlour, kitchen… there was a good chance of finding something useful down there.

  
Walking around the corner, his sense of direction was reassured by the sight of a balcony and railing. The space was well-lit, lantern light creeping down the hall and making him slow to a cautious pace. They must keep the entrance hall illuminated for anyone who might need to come or go, but it was also going to make sneaking around a hell of a lot harder.  
  

Levi froze when he picked up on a distinct scent. Light and subtle, bitter-sweet, like rose tea with a splash of lemon. It wasn’t all that bad, except… _omega._ His stomach dropped as a woman with dull orange hair emerged from the top of the staircase. _Fuck._ Levi spun on his heel and headed back the way he came, moving as fast as he could without risking a sound. He ducked around the corner and pressed his back against the inner wall, making sure he didn’t cast a shadow. His pulse was loud in his ears, and his injured hand throbbed along to the beat. Damn it, why was an omega wandering around at this time of night? She wasn’t a guard, surely, that wouldn’t make any—

  
“Who’s there?”

  
Levi tensed up. The feminine voice had an accusing bite and was followed by footsteps, steadily drawing closer. With no time to think, he peeled himself from the wall and retreated down the corridor, his pace becoming brisker as urgency set in.

  
The hall became a little brighter, indicating that she’d rounded the corner with a candle in hand. “Are you lost, sweetie?”

  
He fought the urge to look back and turned into the nearest corridor. It wasn’t the correct one, but anything was better than remaining in her line of sight. He was in deep enough shit already, and the only thing that could make it worse was that omega being able to identify him.

  
“Or are you afraid of what’ll happen once I catch you?” A playful giggle echoed through the halls. “Don’t run too fast~”  

  
Levi clenched his teeth and paused halfway down the passage. He couldn’t afford to get lost, especially at night, and there was no predicting who else might be roaming around. He needed to get back to Eren’s room.

  
Cursing under his breath, he went over to one of the side-tables and crouched down next to it. The small piece of furniture didn’t conceal him completely, but the darkness would work to his advantage. Now he just had to hope she didn’t turn into the same corridor. God, this was fucking embarrassing. He was an Alpha; he could snap that rose-water bitch in half if he felt so inclined. Fortunately for her, he wasn’t one to act so impulsively. It would be idiotic to take such a risk while other options were available, and there was no reason to, given that she hadn’t seen his face. Although, that didn’t make this game of cat and mouse any less provoking.

  
He ducked down further as footsteps approached. By keeping still and controlling his breathing, he all but disappeared in the shadowy silence. He tilted his head to watch the end of the hall from under the table, and it wasn’t long before a pair of short white heels came into view. They had small bows on the front, connected to dainty ankles and surrounded by the ruffled hem of a custard-coloured dress.

  
Her feet slowed as she walked past, presumably to glance in his direction, and then continued down the main corridor. “Why don’t you come out now, and we’ll go see Mother together?”

  
Her tone sent a chill down his spine. It was sickly sweet, the kind one might use to comfort a dying animal. Her footsteps became fainter and fainter, but he waited until they’d vanished completely before daring to leave his shelter.  
 

He stood up, listening carefully as he moved away from the wall. It was probably best to wait a bit longer; she might decide to come back this way. _What a creepy omega…_ The corridor stunk of sour roses, which was strangely off-putting for a scent designed to attract him. Maybe he was developing a tolerance to their manipulative pheromones.

  
Levi's eyes were drawn to a rectangular picture hanging from one of the walls. Large and landscape, the ebony frame had a pattern of acanthus leaves carved into it, each detailed frond gently spiralling into the next. The worn varnish suggested it was quite old. Inside the frame was an image, a painting depicting a small group of women in brightly coloured dresses standing next to the fountain. Some were smiling, others weren’t, but the overall mood was decidedly morose.  

  
Dismissing the painting, he slowly wandered back to the main corridor. She must be gone. It had been a few minutes now, and there was no sign of her coming back. Those clompy shoes were a dead giveaway, not even the high-end carpet was enough to silence them. Even so, Levi checked around the corner before walking out into the open. Nobody was around, thank fuck, and the empty hall was enough to make him entertain the thought of continuing his exploration. But no, he didn’t know where that woman had gone or if she’d return with backup to hunt him down. It was wise to quit while he was ahead.

  
Levi continued down the main hall, his legs torn between a quick escape and proceeding with caution. He was less observant this time around, only briefly glancing out the windows to check that the little lights weren’t behaving suspiciously. Reaching the next corridor, he turned down it and set his sights on the brass handle of Eren’s door. His relief felt misplaced, but now wasn’t the time to analyse it. He checked over his shoulder before stopping at the door. There was no doubt as to whether it was the correct room or not, the etched frame stood out even in the dismal light. Not to mention the rich smell. He hated to admit it, but he could probably find his way back just by following that damn scent.

  
He reached for the handle, opening the door and discreetly slipping inside. The room remained exactly as it was; washed in darkness, the crack of moonlight coming through the window the only respite. Levi closed the door behind him, locking it immediately after. It would be a shame to get caught over such a minor detail.

  
The sound of Eren’s undisturbed breathing gave him a vague sense of success, but it was fleeting. He hadn’t accomplished anything. He went through all that trouble, and he had nothing to show for it besides a mangled hand. Sure, he learned a thing or two about the Palace’s layout and security, but in the end, it’d been a largely pointless endeavour that left him feeling deflated. What had he imagined would happen? Perhaps he’d lost his mind in a moment of panic, or maybe… maybe he needed to know freedom was still attainable. But if escape were easy, everyone else would’ve figured it out by now. He needed to observe, formulate a plan and wait for an opportune moment. There was no telling how long it might take, but it would never happen if he kept running around like a dumb-ass.

  
Grey eyes drifted to the bed on the other side of the room, it’s occupant nothing but a mound of sheets in the darkness. How terrified would Eren be if he knew an alpha was loose in his room while he slept? Probably quite a bit, and rightfully so. In this moment, there was nothing to stop him from doing whatever he wanted.

  
Levi tried to keep his mind on track, tried to ignore the omegan pheromones nibbling at his subconscious, but it didn’t stop his feet from carrying him across the room. A moment later, he was standing at the side of the bed, eyes narrowing as he stared down at the vulnerable omega. Eren was laying on his stomach with the side of his face buried in an overly-fluffed pillow, hair splayed over the cushion, and the thick maroon duvet sitting just beneath his shoulders. A delicate hand rested near his head, weakly clutching the side of the pillowcase as if to anchor himself down. He was kind of cute… for a tyrannical parasite.

  
Levi swallowed, slowly reaching out despite his better judgement. It was a strange compulsion, and one that he didn’t care to fight. His fingertips carefully corrected a strand of unruly chocolate hair, then paused to linger a safe distance above Eren’s cheek.

  
He could kill him right now. It was easy... all he had to do was hold a pillow over that pretty face and wait for the thrashing to stop.

  
But he wouldn’t. In fact, Levi was sure that his alpha would rather hurl him out a window than allow that to happen, and for once he agreed with it. He didn’t know what the punishment was for taking an omega’s life, but he’d bet it was a hell of a lot worse than his current situation. But whether he’d do it or not was irrelevant, the point was that he _could_. It was a comforting thought; an illusion of still having some control over his own life, the power to make decisions which could affect the final outcome.

  
His hand drifted down to hover above Eren’s jaw and lips, where he was able to feel a trace of warmth without getting close enough to risk waking him. Somehow, Eren seemed more attractive while sleeping… probably a result of being unable to talk. Still, he couldn’t deny the allure of those beautifully soft features, caramel skin and glossy brown hair, the mouth-watering scent that drove his alpha wild.

  
Levi clenched his hand into a fist, pulling it out of Eren’s space before he succumbed to any dangerous ideas. If anyone could see him, they would probably think he was a fucking creep. Was he? He didn’t think so, or at least not really. Personal boundaries didn’t seem to exist in this place. The line had been blurred upon arrival. If it was any consolation, these omegas were far creepier than he could ever be.

  
Possibly sensing a presence, Eren let out a sleepy hum as he rolled onto his back. Dark eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, and his shapely lips pulled into a smile so soft it made Levi’s chest constrict.

  
What a fucking asshole.

  
Levi turned away, an agitated scowl appearing on his face. This entire night had been a complete waste of time. He had more important things to do than stare at some stupid omega, such as coming up with a believable lie for his injury.

 

  
He silently walked back to his couch, the plush upholstery dipping as he lowered himself onto it. Silver eyes flicked over to his shoes, still sitting neatly on the floor beside him. They could stay there; it was within his reach while shackled, nothing suspicious about it. Levi glanced down at his hand next, able to see the damage better now that his vision had adjusted. Just as he thought, there was no chance of hiding it. The frilly sleeve of his shirt was stained with evidence. But it wouldn’t be an issue. He was confident in his poker face.

  
He took a deep breath, forcing reluctant thoughts out of his head as he reached for the iron cuff. The metal was colder than he remembered, his body heat replaced by the lonesome night air. It was best to get this over with as fast as possible. With that in mind, he got a firm grip on the shackle and lined it up with his right hand. The same as before, he narrowed his hand by pressing his fingers together and tucking his thumb into his palm. He shoved his hand in, the metal slowly scraping over his recently peeled skin.

  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed through clenched teeth, breaking his silence at the excruciating feeling of reopening a raw wound. The icy temperature made it even worse, a chill that spread through flesh and bone.

  
It went through, and Levi silenced a few more curses as his hand seared in the aftermath. While he sincerely hoped he never had to experience that again, it did seem like his tenacity had paid off. He was now exactly as he should be; sitting on his couch with a shackle around his wrist, like the good, obedient alpha that he was. 

  
He didn’t know how many hours were left until sunrise, but he’d rather not spend the time twiddling his thumbs and wallowing in his thoughts. It was worth trying to get some more sleep. Levi sighed, slowly positioning himself on the couch to avoid any further pain. His bruise had stopped aching, a promising sign that it’d be gone in two or three days. Alphas were known to heal faster than the other dynamics, a trait that proved they were destined to be foot-soldiers instead of leaders. That was what his childhood teachers had said, but of course he later realised it was just a shitload of omegan propaganda.

  
Grey eyes drifted shut, and Levi’s mind started to settle as his next move became clear. He needed to find a way to interact with the other alphas. There must be at least one in a similar predicament to himself, and in this battle, there would be nothing more useful than an ally.

  
Destiny could kiss his ass.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi woke some time later, forced to squint and blink as sunlight invaded his eyes. He still felt like crap, but the familiar pang in his stomach was a good sign that his appetite was returning. The meal on his table was likely inedible after sitting out all night, but the smell of roast chicken was still enough to rouse some interest. The glass of water would be fine; a dry throat was currently reminding him of his body’s need for it. He sat up and reached for the glass, his sudden thirst taking priority over everything else. The first sip was pure hydrating bliss, and he savoured it for a moment before quickly downing the rest.

  
It wasn’t until he lowered the glass that he noticed a certain omega sitting across the room. Eren had taken a chair from the fireplace and rotated it to face the sofa, moved it closer, and was now staring at him with crossed arms and legs.

  
He didn’t look happy, stiff posture and brooding face giving him the signature look of a stroppy princess.   

   
“Still got that stick up your ass?”

  
“Don’t talk like that,” Eren chided, unfolding his arms and resting them on his lap. “What did you do?”

  
Levi raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

  
“Your hand, what happened to it?”

  
He glanced down at his shackled wrist, slowly rotating it as he examined the injury in daylight. He couldn’t see anything beneath the grisly mess of dried blood and torn skin, but it did look worse than it actually was due to the lack of care. “I don’t know.”

  
Eren narrowed his eyes, and his lips sunk into an unimpressed frown.

  
“What? It may come as surprise to you, but I’m not used to sleeping in chains.” Levi looked down with furrowed brows, gently turning his hand to show how the shackle slid around on his wrist. “It must’ve got caught in the night. Strange, I’m not usually such a heavy sleeper… maybe it was that tea you gave me.”

  
Annoyance flashed across Eren’s face. “It was supposed to help you relax, not sedate you.” He slouched down a bit, leaning against the armrest as he let out an exasperated sigh. “Sometimes I wonder if those kitchen hands have any idea what they’re doing.”

  
“Didn’t you say it was from the garden? There better not be anything dangerous growing out there; I’m not interested in sipping on belladonna.”  

  
“I wouldn’t know... plants are boring.” Eren glanced down, running a hand along his thigh to smooth the fabric. “You didn’t do it on purpose, then?”

  
“What would be the point of that?”

  
Eren met his eyes, lips pulling into a whimsical smile. “You tell me.”

  
It wasn’t all that difficult to answer. A severely injured alpha would probably be labelled as a burden, especially if their omega was unwilling to accept the duty of care. Chances are, the omega would just move on and go looking for a healthy replacement. Others might interpret it as a possible escape route, but he was sceptical. This didn’t seem like the sort of place to re-release.  

  
“I’ll get the medical kit,” Eren said, uncrossing his legs as he got up. He turned away, walking towards the pair of adjoining doors by the fireplace. Halfway there, he paused to throw a smirk over his shoulder. “Stay there.”

  
“Funny...” Levi watched with wary eyes, following the omega in the hopes of satisfying his mild curiosity. There was a hint of dread too, the weight in his gut brought on by the knowledge that Eren would soon be touching him. Attempting to sort out his emotions seemed redundant. In the end, it all came down to gruelling battle between his free will and primal need. It was hard to tell which was winning, but he knew it was far too soon for him to run out of strength. His dynamic wouldn’t get the best of him.

  
Eren opened one of the doors and strolled through, leaving it ajar enough for Levi to catch a glimpse of the inside. As he’d expected, there was toilet and a bathtub. It looked far better than the one he’d used in the servant’s quarters. Porcelain instead of metal, substantially larger, and it had actual taps attached to the head instead of being a bucket-fill. Eren had gone out of view, but the clinks and thuds gave away the fact that he was searching through a cabinet or drawer.

  
The rummaging stopped, and Eren came back into the room with a small wooden box.

  
“You’re lucky you didn’t bleed on the sofa.” Eren grabbed the footstool and pulled it closer, positioning it directly in front of Levi’s knees before sitting down. “I’d be angry then. It was custom made.”

  
Levi replied with a dull hum, keeping his lips sealed so his voice couldn’t give away his unease. He couldn’t judge himself for relishing the proximity of Eren’s scent. A man had to breathe, after all. But in moments like this, when he was hooked on that delectable scent like a fish on a line, he wasn’t sure if his animosity was directed more at Eren or himself.  

  
“Let’s see…” Eren dug through the box, pulling out a tiny pair of metal scissors.

  
Tan fingers grazed over Levi’s hand, and the pounding in his chest was impossible to ignore. Even the innocent touch was painfully arousing, causing a shiver to pass over his skin as their dynamics sparked like flint and steel. Eren’s fingers were warm, soft, nimble and precise. He could only imagine how good they’d feel wrapped around his cock; how perfect those hands would look after he came all over them. Levi swallowed, trying to rid himself of his suffocating desire along with his excess saliva. His body craved an omega… but it was nothing but an instinctual hunger, a mindless lust that was entirely separate from his own thoughts and emotions. He could make the distinction.

  
Eren turned his hand to inspect it. He huffed and flicked away the frilly sleeve, where red stains were beginning to turn a rusty brown. “Why’d you have to ruin such a pretty shirt?”

  
“Why not?” Levi replied, voice unavoidably rough. “Prettiness isn’t enough to make something likeable.”

  
Green eyes flicked up to him, slowly blinking as Eren replied in a listless tone. “I can’t imagine what other qualities you’d expect from a piece of fabric.”

  
“How about practicality? Or personal tas—” He cut off as pain jolted through his hand. He glanced down to watch, finding that Eren had cut the end of his sleeve and was currently trimming away the dead and mangled skin. It started to bleed again, and he was pleased to find that staring at the gruesome mess was enough to rid him of his semi. This was the worst time to get a boner.   

  
Eren placed the scissors down on the side table, then reached back into the box to grab a small cloth. It already looked slightly damp, meaning he must’ve wet it while in the bathroom.

  
Levi grimaced when the cloth brushed over his raw skin, the material immediately absorbing the excess blood. It was tolerable, until Eren started rubbing harder as he tried to remove the dried crust from around the edges. “Ow,” he hissed. Eren didn’t heed the warning, continuing his rough scrubbing until Levi was forced to yank his hand away. “Ow, stop! That fucking hurts!” He examined his hand, noticing that the surrounding skin was becoming pink and inflamed. “Christ, do you even know what you’re doing?”

  
Eren’s eyebrows furrowed, though his frown alone was enough to show his displeasure. “Do I look like a nurse to you?”

  
“What?” It was probably best not to think about that for too long. Still, that little shit had just admitted that he had no idea how to treat an injury. Levi reached out to grab the cloth. “Give it to me, I’ll do it myself.”

  
“No,” Eren snapped back, pulling his hand away before Levi was able to snatch the cloth. “Just sit still. I’m almost done.”

  
Levi was stumped on how to respond to that. Actually, he was perplexed by almost everything Eren did. He decided to comply, placing his hand back on his knee and praying he wouldn’t lose any more skin. To his relief, Eren was much gentler with the cloth this time. Once it was sufficiently clean, the cloth was discarded and replaced with a small cotton ball.

  
Eren doused it in a translucent brown liquid and generously dabbed it over the affected area. Next came a rectangular cotton pad, which he laid flat against the wound. “Hold this.”

  
Levi went in with his free hand, using his fingertips to hold the pad in place while Eren let go and returned to the medical box. He pulled out a small roll of bandage and started wrapping it around his hand, and Levi moved his fingers out of the way once the pad was secured in place.

  
“See,” Eren said, finishing up with a thin slither of tape. “Told you I could do it.”

  
Levi almost rolled his eyes. The bandage felt a bit tight, but he was pretty sure it was supposed to be like that. He rested his hand in his lap, idly watching Eren pack everything back into the box except for the soiled cloth and cotton ball. He started off meticulous, tightly rolling up the bandage and trying to put everything in its proper position. It wasn't fitting well, which clearly annoyed him, and so he took to randomly squishing things into box. 

  
Eren slammed the lid shut, the bang making Levi flinch in his seat. “Well?”

  
Teal eyes were attempting to pierce his skull, and the seriousness on Eren’s face quickly ate away at his nerves. “What?”

  
“Aren’t you going to thank me?”

  
Levi stared straight back, remaining silent even when Eren tilted his head expectantly. Imagine; thanking an omega for poorly dressing an injury they were ultimately the cause of.

  
“Pfft!” Eren’s face crumbled, his venomous glare dissolving into an amused giggle. “Levi, I’m just kidding. Wow… you should’ve seen your face.”

  
Levi pressed his lips together, clenching his jaw as he fought the urge to scold him. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to take a joke - he did, he just didn’t appreciate it when he was hyperaware of how the slightest misstep could jeopardise his personal safety. Even worse was the fact that his alpha was easily charmed by Eren’s laughter, causing grotesque little butterflies to swarm around in his stomach and anger him further. 

  
Laughter fading to a muted chuckle, Eren leapt to his feet and gathered everything up. He walked back into the bathroom, presumably returning the box to its place and disposing of everything else.

  
Levi noticed the faint sound of running water, and he was relieved that Eren at least knew to wash his hands. He could only hope that the scissors were going to be properly sterilised. Grey eyes fell to his hand, doing a quick visual check of the bandage’s integrity. It was still entirely white, leaving him to conclude that the compression had been enough to stop the bleeding.

  
“I’ll get rid of that chain,” Eren announced as he emerged from the bathroom. He walked like he was on a mission, striding towards his bedside table to rummage through the top drawer. “What a piece of crap, imagine if you’d lost your hand. I can’t believe they’d give me this second-hand garbage…”

  
Levi inhaled deeply, deciding to stop listening once he realised Eren was just grumbling to himself. It was a waste of time to imagine he’d have free roam just because of this. No, the chain was merely being replaced, probably with one he’d be incapable of slipping out of. But he wasn’t worried. Now that he’d already ruled out that method of escape, he would gladly switch to restraints with greater comfort and mobility.    

  
“Levi.”

  
He hummed, raising his eyes to find Eren standing in front of him again.

  
“You haven’t eaten anything.” Eren turned his head to glance at the untouched plate. “Do you want breakfast now?”

  
The mention of breakfast was enough to make him salivate. What would a palace serve? Bacon? Fresh fruit and yoghurt, a cheese board? He was essentially starving at this point, but there was no need to behave like some desperate pig. Instead of turning into a ravenous animal, he leaned back into the sofa and replied sensibly. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

  
“Okay.” Eren collected the plate from the table, balancing it on one hand as he walked towards the door. “We’ll eat first, then we can sort out some more clothes for you. And I’ll make sure to ask if—”

  
The abrupt stop gained his attention, and Levi glanced towards the door to see Eren standing in front of it. No way. He’d locked it, he _knew_ he did. “What?”

  
Eren didn’t respond. He just stood there, index finger tapping against the rim of the plate.

  
A lump was forming in Levi’s throat, but he didn’t let it seep into his tone. “Eren?”

  
“Nothing, don’t worry. I just remembered something else I need to do.” The reply came after what felt like an eternity. Eren unlocked the door, the hinges creaking as he opened it. “I’ll be back soon.”

  
Levi watched him leave, his pulse continuing to race even after the door had be shut and re-locked. That was fucking weird. Had he really just forgotten something? He hadn’t been around Eren long enough to know if that sort of behaviour was normal or not.

  
To reassure himself, Levi examined the door with meticulous eyes. He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, it had been locked, and— no. He found it, and his fingers dug into the sofa as panic gripped his heart. A drop of blood was smeared over the door handle.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are greatly appreciated, or feel free to contact me on [Tumblr!](https://fluffyboots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
